


Electric

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Digital Art, Erotic Electrostimulation, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I figured this being set around Thor Ragnarok timeline, but before Thor's hair getting cut, maybe in a 'I'm angry but also happy that you're alive' situation, where Thor gets Loki to 'feel' somewhat forcefully how he missed his brother when he thought him being dead? Whatever the reason, I hope you like it. :)





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).




End file.
